


Tentacle Tether

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hulk-Cooldown Hugs, Kinkfill, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now throughout all of Hopmestuck, John's never been angry. Well at least not properly so. He's seen his Father die, he's seen Rose die at least once, and been told his whole session is doomed to fail.</p><p>And when he gets to the green sun, Karkat and Terezi lie and say Bec killed Vriska.</p><p>And I want him to go not frothing at the mouth hot anger crazy, i want him to go sadistic "I want to make him hurt" cold angry crazy. And It maybe requires the kids to calm him down with the power of friendship and cool down hugs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Tether

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: http://homesmut.livejournal.com/9406.html?thread=15144638#t15144638

Your name is Rose Lalonde. You woke up today expecting to do nothing more extraordinary than congratulate your friend on his birthday, play a little computer game, and read your grimoires.

Now you are recovering from the afterdrain of being turned grimdark. You are in another universe, trying to fix your own, both of which have been fractured by Sburb.

And you are holding John Egbert back from chasing down an omnicidal maniac with magical knitting needles, and willpower.

Mostly willpower.

You've never seen John like this - setting aside the obvious observation that this is the second time you've literally 'seen him' in person - and you understand why you're the only one helping.

John is terrifying.

But not to you.

You saw his expression contort, from confusion to disbelief and then rapidly to harsh, cold anger, when he received the news about Vriska.

You saw the expressions of the trolls when they told him - and though they are in no way human, you are the Hero of Light, and you See more than most.

You saw the Heir of Breath go mad with grief.

He may have only really known her for a day, but this has been the longest day in the now-defunct history of mankind, and everything you've learned and felt during the game hit you all much stronger than other experiences.

Jack Noir had killed his last innocent, albeit indirectly.

But he can be felled another time. If you let John go haring off now, he will die, probably for good. Even with all his hate, all that terrible, blank rage, he may still end up on one side of the fence - even if it is, somehow, the Just side.

He's slipping your bonds.

So you grab him.

You pull the angry boy into your grip, clamp your arms around him. He screams into your ear, the same litany that he has been spewing since he saw the corpse, angry and pained and oh, so sad.

You rub his back. "Shhh," you say. "Shhhh, John. You're scaring our new friends." This is true. The trolls, for all their demonic beauty and seeming detachment, are certifiably freaked by the display. "Shhhhh. You can see her when you go to sleep, remember?"

He quiets a little, still babbling. You continue. "We're going to get him, John. He won't get away with it. But we need to work together - need to take the bastard down as a group." He's losing steam, but still straining against your hold, wind buffeting you. "John. What kind of example are you setting?"

He pauses, and you take advantage of the lull. "You're the friendleader, remember? It's you. If you go off on your own then there's no point of having a group at all." You know that he's going to protest, and quickly continue, "We're here for you, okay? Aren't you going to be here for us?"

Silence, then a sob. The frail boy suddenly collapses against you, energy spent. He dully weeps against yous shoulder as you lower him to a kneel, occasionally trying to speak.

You hold him til he falls asleep.

 

The trolls help the four of you set up sleeping quarters - by silent consensus, these are nowhere near the rooms of the deceased. In the midst of alchemizing another blanket for John, who is still sleeping, your headband beeps.

CG: OKAY, SO  
CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS HAPPENING THERE?

You don't have the energy for your usual prose.

TT: What kind of question is that?  
TT: 'Jack' killed his close-friend-possibly-girlfriend.  
TT: He reacted.  
TT: Did not you yourself wish to incur the hatred of one John Egbert?  
CG: THAT'S HUMAN HATE?  
TT: Yes.  
CG: IT'S SO.....COLD.  
CG: IT SCARES THE SHIT OUTTA ME.

You don't bother telling him that humans handle emotions differently.

TT: Well then, perhaps it's best you were not the one to evoke such feelings in him.  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: AT LEAST HE'S GOT A FUCKING MOIRAIL WHO CAN KEEP HIM UNDER CONTROL.  
CG: ...  
CG: REMINDS ME OF...  
TT: ?  
CG: NEVER MIND.  
TT: By 'moirail', I assume you mean my actions?  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: YOU CALMED HIM THE FUCK DOWN.  
CG: THAT'S MOIRAILLEGIANCE IN A NUTSHELL.  
TT: Hmm.  
CG: SO I GUESS GOOD JOB NOT SHOWING YOUR FEAR BECAUSE WE WOULD HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY FUCKED IF YOU HAD.  
TT: Karkat.  
TT: You assume that John scared me.  
CG: ...  
CG: YOU'RE ALL INSANE, AREN'T YOU.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TT: ♢


End file.
